


Wake Up

by garconne



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Space Metaphors, Sleepy Cuddles, Spacedogs, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconne/pseuds/garconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up an extremely exhausted Nigel in the wee hours of the morning. For sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowning in Spacedogs joy, so here's my first contribution!

“Nigel,” came Adam’s whisper in Nigel’s ear in the middle of the night. “ _Nigel_.” 

Nigel felt Adam shake his shoulder and finally stirred and turned toward him in bed. 

“Hmm. What is it, sweetheart?” 

“Do you want to have sex? I’m horny and I can’t sleep.” 

“What?” Nigel laughed. “Adam, what time is it?” 

“4:22 a—” 

“Jesus fuck, are you serious? Why would you wake me up in the _middle_ of the fucking night?” 

Adam was frozen beside him. Nigel realized a moment too late that he’s snapped at him. He hadn’t meant to; he was groggy and exhausted. 

“Ah, baby, I’m sorry,” Nigel sighed, rubbing his eyes in the darkness. “Look, I just—” 

“Sorry that I woke you up. I’m going to the couch.” 

“Adam,” Nigel called, but he was already gone. 

Nigel groaned. He was dead tired and tempted to just pass out again, but the weight of having hurt Adam sat heavy on his chest. He climbed out of bed and went to the toilet for a piss before following Adam to the living room. He found him sitting in the darkness, hugging a pillow. 

“Sorry for being an asshole, baby,” Nigel said, sitting next to Adam and touching his knee. “You don’t deserve that shit, not at all. I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.” 

Adam was a statue beside him, and Nigel could scarcely make out his face in the dim room. 

“Listen, angel. You know how you would feel if I was late to pick you up somewhere? I feel the same way when something disturbs my sleep. That’s all.” 

He could see Adam’s expression shift, his brows furrowing in concern. 

“I didn’t know it would upset you,” Adam said, his voice on edge. 

“I know you didn’t, baby,” Nigel said, gently stroking Adam’s arm. “We’ve never spoken about it before. You didn’t mess up, alright? I did. I did.” 

“I won’t do that again, Nigel. I’m sorry. I understand that would probably be obvious to most people, but I didn’t know.” 

Nigel couldn’t bear the space between them anymore and moved closer to Adam on the sofa, pulling him into his arms and kissing his temple. 

“Will you come back to bed, sweetheart?” Nigel asked softly. 

“I want to ask you something,” Adam said, leaning into his touch. “But I don’t want to make you angry again.” 

“Ask me, baby,” Nigel said, running his hand across Adam’s chest. “I won’t be angry. I promise.” 

“Do you . . . _want_ to have sex now?” 

Nigel had to stifle a laugh. “I think I’m too tired to fuck you, gorgeous, but . . .” He paused and ran his fingers up Adam’s thigh. “I’ll take care of you, if you like.” 

Adam turned, then, let go of his pillow, and pulled Nigel into a kiss. “Yes,” he breathed. 

Nigel kissed Adam deeply, taking him into his arms and running his fingers across Adam’s abs under his t-shirt. He could tell when Adam was impatient for his touch just by the way he kissed him—all urgent force with none of his usual tender sweetness. He ran his hand down over Adam’s boxers to cup his erection, rocking his hand over it. Adam’s breath hitched in Nigel’s ear. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, baby,” Nigel breathed, taking a firmer grasp and pumping him through the fabric. “You know that?” 

Adam kissed his cheek. “I’m lucky, too.” 

Nigel paused in working him to take Adam’s face in his hands and kiss him flush on the lips again. 

“How do you want it, beautiful?” Nigel asked, stroking him again. “My hand or my mouth?” 

Adam sighed, bucking his hips with need. “Am I allowed to choose both?” 

Nigel could hear the smirk in Adam’s voice. 

“Of course you can fucking choose both. Come here.” 

Nigel moved to straddle him from behind, clutching Adam’s back to his chest and kissing him as he worked Adam’s cock out of the slit in his boxers. He took it in his hand again with a firm grasp and began steadily pumping him. Adam writhed at his touch, spreading his legs wide and moaning into Nigel’s ear. 

“Ah, I wanted you so badly,” Adam breathed, his chest heaving beneath Nigel’s free hand. 

Nigel felt a new pang of guilt over how he’d reacted earlier. He paused his hand and pulsed his grip a few times. “Yeah? How’s that?” 

“Oh, god, it’s so good,” Adam said, taking hold of Nigel’s forearm above where his hand was working his cock. “You always make it feel so good.” 

“You want to move to the bedroom, baby?” 

“Mm, no, I want to stay here. I want your mouth now.” 

“You got it, beautiful.” 

Nigel got up and knelt on the floor between Adam’s legs as he lied back on the sofa. Nigel moved down to kiss his abs, lifting up his shirt and pressing his lips to the pale skin just above Adam’s boxers. Adam again writhed impatiently beneath him. 

Nigel took hold of the base of Adam’s cock and began by circling the tip with his tongue. Adam froze in anticipation, save for his still-rapid breathing, waiting for Nigel’s next move. He didn’t make him wait any longer, taking the head into his mouth and sinking down so that he enveloped him slowly, letting him relish that first touch of heat. 

Adam moaned and gripped Nigel’s hair. “Oh, _baby_.” 

Nigel could hardly fight his smile answered him with a low hum; he adored hearing Adam use his own pet names. Bracing himself on Adam’s hips, he began to bob his head on his cock, and Adam reflexively bent up his knees and whined. How Nigel loved to feel him slowly come undone, and in the perfect stillness of the dark living room, every pant and twitch was amplified. Nigel had swiftly gone from novice to pro when it came to worshiping Adam’s dick. By now, he had every ripple and sweet spot memorized, and even in his fatigued state he made a fucking production of it, varying his pace and tonguing the slit in just the right way. 

“Oh god,” Adam panted, digging his heel into the sofa at a crude angle. “I’m gonna. . . . I’m. Oh, god.” 

Nigel hummed again in accord and quickened his pace, swirling his tongue around that beautiful cock until Adam’s hips lurched forward and he burst into his mouth, crying out and tugging on Nigel’s hair. 

Nigel eased away from him and kissed Adam’s thigh as he sat up. Adam smiled up at him—he could better see his face now that his eyes had fully adjusted to the room—and Nigel patted his knee. Adam sat up and kissed Nigel’s cheek, embracing him. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“You don’t have to _thank_ me, gorgeous,” Nigel responded. 

“But you did something nice for me.” 

Nigel smiled. “Well, fuck, that's the truth. But I had a good time, too.” 

Adam just kissed his temple and dashed happily to the bathroom. After they both got cleaned up, Nigel climbed back into bed with him and pulled Adam close against him. 

“I love you, Nigel,” Adam said, kissing him on the lips now that he’d brushed his teeth. 

“Love you, too, baby. More than anything.”

Adam snuggled up against him, and Nigel was unconscious again as soon as he shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel awoke in an empty bed in a bright room. His head was pounding. He realized Adam was staying true to his promise not to wake him up anymore, even when he slept to midday. He’d have to clarify that . . . at some point. 

He cracked his neck and headed into the living room, where he found Adam on the couch again, now swaddled in his navy blue space snuggie eating mac and cheese. Nigel stooped to give him a peck on the temple before he turned back to the kitchen, where he made himself a coffee and took it to the balcony for a smoke, as he usually did in the morning. 

Nigel squinted as he stepped into the harsh daylight, sliding the door shut behind him. The autumn air came as a chilled shock to his bare arms and contrasted nicely with his hot coffee. As that dependable combination of caffeine and nicotine soothed his head, Nigel gazed down at the rusting Volkswagen in the alley below. It belonged to a neighbor, presumably, or more likely it belonged to no one, since it had no plates and never moved. It might’ve been a good car, once. He idly thought about taking it and fixing it up, as he often did when he stood there, and then his thoughts drifted back to the previous night. 

_I wanted you so badly._  

He held Adam’s words in his head like a prayer—assuming that’s what people did with prayers. Adam had been so fucking into it; he’d been aching for it. Nigel pictured Adam lying awake beside him in bed, hard as hell, deciding he couldn’t wait and waking him up at fucking 4 in the morning. Leaning against the balcony railing, he was abruptly partially erect at the thought. 

“Well, shit,” he muttered to himself, and maybe to the old car below. 

When he stepped back inside, Nigel plopped down on the couch next to Adam, who was finishing his lunch. He was so beautiful in the light of day, all messy curls, rosy cheeks, and snuggie sleeves. Nigel wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, or wrap his arms around him and never let go. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he started. “I think I changed my mind about something.” 

Adam furrowed his brow in mock-confusion. “But you’re not _sure_?” 

“Alright, I did change my mind. I was thinking about last night. I know I told you that I didn’t want you to wake me up during the night for sex, but now . . . goddamn, I actually think it’s really fucking hot that you did, baby. So, I changed my mind about not wanting that. Not too often, but sometimes would be alright.” 

Adam gave Nigel a look, right in the eyes, then playfully shoved his shoulder. 

“That’s _fucking_ confusing, Nigel.” 

Nigel chuckled. “I’m a confusing fucking man. I confuse myself.” 

“Sometimes is an arbitrary time frame,” Adam said, scraping the last bite out of his bowl. “I can’t work with _sometimes_.”  

“Alright, that’s fair. No more than once per week? Is that good?” 

“Once per week meaning only once within a span of seven days? Or only once per calendar week?” 

“Oh, um, Jesus,” Nigel muttered, trying to wrap his brain around the question. He decided seven days seemed overly precise. “Let’s say once per calendar week. Sure.” 

“Alright. Thank you for clarifying,” Adam said, setting his empty bowl on the coffee table and shedding his blanket. Underneath he was in pajama pants and the thin shirt he wore to bed. 

Nigel nodded even though Adam wasn’t looking at him. Adam was brilliant and perfect in every way, from his technical thinking to his predictable meal to his oddly sexy bare feet. Nigel abruptly felt like some kind of fucking troll creature next to him, with his old, tanned skin, graying hair, and tattered tank. 

“You know what’s _most_ confusing about you?” Adam asked, apparently still thinking about what Nigel had told him. 

“What’s that, angel?” 

“Why you like me.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Nigel asked cautiously. 

“I mean, you could be with someone much more similar to you. Someone more independent, who doesn’t have my . . . peculiarities. Why would you ever choose me? Yet you did.” 

Nigel studied Adam’s face for a moment and reached over to move his hair away from his eye, as he had a habit of doing. He idly realized he’d be a little sad when Adam finally got a haircut. 

“Well, I could say the same thing, couldn’t I? You could find someone much smarter than me, who understands all the things that interest you. Someone younger. Someone who doesn’t fuck up like I do. Or smoke and swear like I do. Why be with me?” Nigel swallowed, hoping he wasn’t accidentally leading Adam to some kind of eureka moment about the two of them being an illogical match. 

Adam just smiled and shook his head, his gaze still on the coffee table before them. “You’re extremely attractive and strong, and you make me feel safe. I’m happy when I’m with you, and I miss you when you’re away. You’re _so good_ at sex; I never knew sex could feel as good as it does with you. . . That’s what I was thinking about when I woke you up, actually. I don’t mind smoking or swearing, and I like that you’re older than I am; I’ve told you that before.” 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s shoulder, choosing his next words with care. “And I love you, Adam, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. I love the way you see the world. I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with you. You’re so fucking gorgeous, sometimes I look at you and I feel like I can’t breathe, like I’m going to . . . combust. Sometimes I feel like I must be dreaming all of this. How could I get so fucking lucky? You’re my favorite person, baby. That’s why I’m with you.” 

In an abruptly intense reaction, Adam got up and climbed into Nigel’s lap, embracing him, tight. Nigel wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back. 

“I love you, too, Nigel. I know I don’t say it as well as you do, but I mean it. Sometimes I imagine that if my love for you had mass, it would collapse in on itself and its gravitational field would cause it to absorb all other matter in the universe." 

Nigel kissed Adam’s ear, marveling at his words. “You say it perfectly, baby. That’s fucking beautiful, Adam.” 

“Do you have enough energy to fuck me, now?” Adam asked, in a tone that was almost coy. 

Nigel sat up straighter, cradling Adam’s back and kissing him deeply. He could feel Adam’s erection against his stomach as they shifted and his own cock twitched. 

“Damn fucking right I do,” Nigel said, sliding his hands down to cup Adam’s ass. 

They moved to the bedroom, and only moments had passed before their clothes were shed and Nigel was urgently hard. Leaning over Adam in bed, tongued his nipple and elicited a happy gasp. He moved to rock his hips against Adam’s, letting their erections rub. 

Adam’s breath hitched. "You’re so hard." 

"You’re so fucking sexy." 

A hint of a laugh crossed Adam’s face and was quickly chased away as arousal clouded his expression again, eyes screwed shut. Nigel glanced down at their cocks as he grinded into Adam once more, then sat up on his knees to look at him. Adam was partially obscuring his face in his elbow and spread his legs wider, eagerly awaiting Nigel’s fingers. 

With a delicate touch, Nigel dragged his fingertips across Adam’s abdomen, just above his shaft. Predictably, his penis twitched in response. Adam bit down on his lip. Nigel did it again. Another twitch. 

“Nigel,” Adam whined through a smile. 

Nigel took Adam’s cock in his hand and pumped it, just a few times, just to show him he wasn’t being a tease, and then took up the lube bottle that was already lying on the bed next to them. Quickly slicking up two fingers, he then slowly eased them inside. Adam squirmed. Maybe too slowly. He quickened his pace just so, scissoring his fingers to open and relax the taut muscle. Nigel had to grip his own dick with his free hand, stroking himself a few times, straining and slick with precome. Refocusing on Adam, he curled his fingers to flick his prostate, and Adam’s cock jumped again. 

“Oh, god, fuck me, Nigel.” 

“Fucking hell, baby, I love when you talk like that.” 

He withdrew his hand and had the condom on as quickly as he could. Then more lube. And then he dropped to his side, lying next to Adam on the bed, so that Adam could hook his knees over Nigel’s hip. Nigel liked that fucking him from the side allowed him to be lazy; Adam liked that Nigel could stroke his cock while he was inside him. Win-win. 

Just as they were aligned, Nigel was pressing inside, his eyesight blurring as his cock slipped into the tight heat of Adam’s ass with ease. Adam let out a shaky moan, his face and chest flushed, his hand grasping Nigel’s thigh. 

Nigel rocked his hips, finding a steady pace and catching his breath, then kissed his temple. “Oh, fuck, Adam.” 

Adam moaned again and spread his legs wider so Nigel could fill him up, and he did, taking hold of one of Adam’s knees and adjusting his angle so he could fuck him hard and deep for a few thrusts. Adam cried out. 

“Too much, baby?” 

“No, no, it’s good, Nigel. It’s so good.” 

Settling back down, Nigel resumed a steady pace and wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock again, jerking him as he fucked. Adam moaned and panted, briefly bringing his hands up to his face, then linking his arm around Nigel’s neck to hold their heads together. 

“I’m already close,” Adam breathed. “God, it’s so good. Holy shit.” 

“Ah, me too,” Nigel managed in reply, on the cusp of orgasm with each thrust of his hips. 

Adam’s penis throbbed under his touch, the head bright red and glistening—one other benefit of their position was the ideal view it offered Nigel. He could watch himself pumping Adam and, by lifting his chin just so, could watch himself fuck him. What’s more, Adam could turn his head and easily kiss him, resting a delicate hand on Nigel’s cheek and moaning into his mouth in a little shaky sigh that broke him open. Nigel had always been a highly sexual person—in days past when asked about his preferences he used to respond with “frequent”—but goddamn if sex had ever completely unraveled him the way it always did with Adam.

“Oh, hell, Adam, you were right, baby. Our love is like a fucking black hole. I feel it.” 

Adam just laughed, rosy joy striping his cheeks and a dewy glisten across his brow. It seemed almost unfair for one person to be so effortlessly radiant. 

“Christ,” Nigel muttered, feeling that familiar final swell. 

He quickened his pace, then, both with his hips and his hand, and managed to get them both over the edge at roughly the same moment. Adam cried out one final time, coming in quick jets across his own chest, and Nigel was swiftly spent, riding out his own release and then gingerly withdrawing. 

They lied panting next to each other for a while without speaking. Then Adam laughed again. Normally, he got up fairly quickly to clean up, but in this instant he seemed fairly unconcerned with the mess across his torso. He was smiling wide and laughing a little breathy laugh that came out as a half-cough, and Nigel laughed, too. 

“That was amazing,” Adam said. “Did you think that was amazing?” 

Nigel just kind of stared at him for a second, then ran his fingers through Adam’s tangled curls. 

“I sure did. Astronomical, baby.” 

Adam laughed again. “That doesn’t make sense.” He sighed and then sat up, glancing over at Nigel’s chest. “I better go clean up so I can kiss you again.” 

And with that, he was out of bed and heading for the bathroom, his cute, round ass bouncing a little as he hurried away.

“ _Astronomical_ ,” Nigel said again, muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the final chapter! :)

It was later that week when Nigel awoke with a start in the dark of night, for no discernible reason at first. Blinking in the dim, quiet room, pulled out of some odd dream about Romania, he idly scratched at his jaw with his thumb and sighed.

And then Adam whined. Deep asleep, he was groaning.

Nigel turned to face him and placed a calm hand on Adam’s chest. His breathing was coming in quick snaps. “Adam?”

He only whined again. He sounded terrified.

“Wake up, sweetheart. Adam.”

Nigel gave his shoulder a gentle shake, and Adam’s eyes flashed open.

“Hey, there, beautiful. That sounded like a bad dream.”

Adam looked lost, and then realization swept across his face. “It was very unpleasant. Thank you for waking me up.”

“Sure, baby,” Nigel said, running a hand through Adam’s soft hair. “You alright?”

Adam didn’t respond. He curled toward Nigel, pressing his nose to his chest, and Nigel pulled him into a protective embrace. He stroked his back for a while. Whenever he held Adam, he hoped he knew how perfectly safe and adored he was. None of the world’s cruelties could touch him so long as he was in Nigel’s arms.

He thought Adam had fallen asleep again, but then he spoke.

“Sometimes, I’m afraid of what my life would be like if you left.”

Nigel kissed Adam's head. “I don’t want to find out what my life would be like without you, either, angel. That’s why I’ll never leave. As long as you want me to stay, I’ll be here. That’s a promise.”

Adam scooted closer to Nigel, wrapping his arms around him, and Nigel stroked his back again.

“My dream was that I couldn’t find you. I was somewhere I’ve never been before, and there was a crowd of people, and I was looking everywhere for you. But you weren’t there.”

Nigel could hear the stress in his voice. “Maybe you couldn’t find me because I was already awake. So I found you instead.”

“I don’t think that’s how dreaming works,” Adam replied,  with maybe a little amusement.

Nigel moved to kiss his forehead. “You’ll never lose me, baby. And I’ll never let you get lost.”

Adam pressed his lips to Nigel’s, the beautiful heat of their mouths burning in the cool night air. Nigel ran his hand down Adam’s torso, taking a firm grasp of his hip, and instantly he wanted him. He could tell Adam wanted it, too.

“Adam?” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Yes?”

“If you’re not too tired, sex might chase that awful dream away.”

“I’m not too tired. I’d like that.”

It sounded like Adam had missed the hint of playfulness in Nigel’s question, but no matter. They sat up, and Nigel helped Adam get his t-shirt off.

“Could I be on top this time?” Adam asked as they embraced again.

Nigel’s head nearly spun. It had been a while since Adam had asked.

“Holy fuck, yeah, if that’s what you want, gorgeous. It might take a while to get me ready.”

“That’s okay. I want to.”

Adam was always precise, even borderline robotic, when it came to getting Nigel ready. After he’d shown him how to do it, Adam replicated the steps just so each time. If he felt impatient during, it didn’t show. Pressing two lubed fingers inside, he shut his eyes and worked him, gently spreading his fingers and alternating that with strokes across his prostate. Nigel’s cock throbbed with each brush, fully erect against his stomach.

“Mm, that feels fucking nice.”

“Good.”

Nigel let him work for a while longer, pulling him into a kiss as he went deeper. Glancing down, Nigel could see that Adam was urgent, precome beading at his slit. He bit his lip.

“I think I’m ready for you, baby,” Nigel said. “If you are.”

Adam nodded. “I’m ready, too.”

Nigel sat up to open a condom and slipped it over Adam’s cock, then slicked him with lube. Adam shivered.

“Goddamn, you’re so fuckin’ sexy,” Nigel said, leaning down to run his tongue across Adam’s nipple.

Adam laughed and eased away from him. “You want me to fuck you now, or what?”

Nigel planted a kiss on Adam’s jaw and then laid back again, spreading his legs farther apart and cupping his own balls. “Like you mean it.”

Adam moved on top of him, getting himself into place, and eased in slowly, his eyes clamped shut. Nigel grabbed his ass.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it.”

“Oh, god,” Adam gasped as he barely began to thrust.

It was good to have him inside again, each rock of his hips sending glorious waves of scarlet bliss through Nigel’s torso. He ran a finger up the length of his own cock and practically saw stars. Adam moaned in his ear, nuzzling his cheekbone as he found his rhythm. Nigel held him close. Sweet, perfect Adam. Nigel never wanted him to feel anything other than complete adoration while they were in bed--fucking or sleeping, whatever. Screw anyone in the past who made him feel like he wasn’t good enough, that his mannerisms made him less sexy somehow. Nigel kissed his cheek.

“Holy fuck, Adam.”

“You feel so good,” Adam breathed.

“So do you.” Nigel grasped Adam’s ass with both hands. “Ah, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, more breathless still.

“I love your cock, baby.”

Adam didn’t respond at first, only panting, but then abruptly he laughed. “Am I supposed to say I love your ass?”

Nigel laughed, too. “Nah, just kiss me, gorgeous.”

Their smiles faded as their lips met. Nigel marveled at how Adam’s kisses were raw and uncalculated in the heat of passion, sucking at his bottom lip and plunging his tongue deep inside. Shortly, Adam’s moans grew more urgent. Nigel was close, too, his straining cock pressed against Adam’s torso and leaking freely onto them both. Adam whined and broke the kiss, hanging his head next to Nigel’s cheek once more.

Adam abruptly shifted his pace, fucking into him faster, faster, moaning now in an unabashed falsetto. With just a few rapid thrusts of his hips, Nigel was swiftly coming, all of a sudden and at full force. He breathed out an unintelligible string of curses, lapsing from English to Romanian and then back again, as he felt his release spill across his chest. Adam interrupted, crying out as he came, riding out the last few thrusts until he finally collapsed onto Nigel. They were silent for a while, catching their breaths.

“That was fucking incredible, angel. I love you so much, Adam.”

“Love you, too, Nigel,” Adam said, lifting his head to kiss Nigel’s cheek.

Nigel met his lips, then, and they lazily made out for a few minutes.

“I guess we need to shower,” Nigel observed with a laugh, a little surprised at Adam lying on his filthy chest for so long.

“Yes,” Adam agreed, not moving.

Nigel clapped a hand on Adam’s ass, smiling to himself.

“Nigel?”

“Hmm?”

“This doesn’t count for night sex this week, right? Since I wasn’t the one who—“

Nigel cut him off with a laugh. “No, it doesn’t count. I asked you this time.”

Adam nodded, satisfied.

“You know . . . _you_ don’t have a limit.”

Nigel laughed again. “I’ll keep that in mind, angel.”


End file.
